


Bang and a Whimper

by FaintlyMacabre



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Other, PWP without Porn, This is Real Soft, just 800 words of "wow my partner is so attractive", never thought I'd ever need this tag but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyMacabre
Summary: He felt his composure waver. “But what would you like me to do, dear?”“You don’t have to do anything,” Juno said. “I just want to look at you.”
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Bang and a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> So one time on Discord I made a very stupid joke that I _think_ was about how into it Peter would be if Juno picked him up and just kind of tossed him onto the bed? "Make it a fic" they said. "It'll be like 300 words" they said. Anyway, go read yiddishecarteblanche's fics, they're good.  
> This is also inspired by the second image in [this set](https://llosel.tumblr.com/post/188519519084/scribbles-of-tpp).

“Meet me in my room after dinner?”

That was all Juno had said; it wasn’t usual for him to take such obvious delight in being cryptic, but Peter was of course willing to see what his detective had in mind. He barely tasted his food, preoccupied by thoughts of what Juno might have planned for dessert. After, he got up to follow Juno out, but Vespa’s bony hand clamped around his wrist.

“You’re on dishes tonight, Ransom,” she said. “You’re not weaseling out of it again.”

“Right, sorry,” he said, looking up to see Juno shrugging sympathetically at him before he disappeared from the doorway. “I’d just forgotten.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she muttered, leaving him alone in the kitchen to rush through clean-up.

The door to Juno’s room was open and the lights were dimmed, that was a surprise. He knocked on the frame and called softly, “Juno?”

“Come in.” Juno wasn’t on the bed, but in the armchair in the corner of the room. “And shut the door.”

Peter shut the door.

“Nureyev,” Juno said, “come here.”

He sauntered over, intending to join Juno in the chair, but Juno stopped him. “Let me look at you for a little bit.”

He felt his composure waver. “But what would you like me to do, dear?”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Juno said. “I just want to look at you.”

Instinctively, he posed, curling his mouth into a small smile as though he was in on a joke that Juno wasn’t, but Juno’s eye simply roamed over him, intent. He felt it like a hand, like Juno was touching him to make sure he was still there, cataloguing or documenting or appraising. He wasn’t used to being under such scrutiny, even from his detective.

Finally Juno’s gaze returned to his face, and the smile Juno gave was so warm, crinkling the corners of his eyes, that Peter forgot how to act, how to pretend to be anyone else. Juno stood and took the last couple of steps to close the distance between them.

“God, you’re so beautiful, you know that?” he said, taking Peter's face in his hands. He ducked his head and laughed softly. “Yeah, of course you do, that was dumb. You see yourself in the mirror every day. But I still feel like I don’t tell you enough.” His hands brushed down the sides of Peter's neck to his shoulders, making him shiver. “You’re gorgeous. I can’t believe how lucky I am that you’re right here in front of me and I get to touch you like this. Even getting to see you is—” Peter couldn’t stand it anymore. He raised a hand to Juno’s jaw and kissed him, deep and hungry and utterly lost to the lady in front of him. Juno responded beautifully, leaning into him and sighing into his mouth as they kissed.

“Yeah, I got it, too much talking,” Juno said when they finally broke apart for air.

“You know how much I love to hear you talk, darling,” Peter said, a little breathlessly. “But just at the moment…”

“I think I’d rather show you, anyway.” Juno smiled up at Peter and slid his hands down his chest, slow and deliberate.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” he said, crossing his wrists behind Juno's head. “I’d love to know what you have in mind.”

“Come here, then,” Juno said, and Nureyev wouldn’t dream of doing anything but leaning in for another kiss, and another, and finally one that went on for quite a while, through Juno walking him backwards toward the bed. Nureyev moved with him, some back corner of his brain registering how much trust he was putting in Juno just now, and how automatically it came to him in the moment. _That_ hadn’t been automatic, of course; it had taken time and talks, sleepless nights, arguments and apologies, honesty and understanding and meeting the other where he was. And now, now he couldn’t imagine a universe in which he did not trust Juno Steel completely, implicitly.

This thought came just a moment before his foot landed on something that slipped out from under him.

“Oh, shit!” Juno caught Peter before he could fall and held him there for a moment before kicking a stray sock out of the way. He grinned up at him sheepishly. “Sorry. I'd planned on having a 'no mortal danger' evening, but...”

“Oh, believe me, if you were trying to kill me, detective,” Peter said playfully, “you should know that I wouldn’t make it that easy for you.”

“I know you wouldn't,” Juno said, his smile turning radiant, and placed a hand either side of his waist. “Ready?”

“Very,” Peter said, and Juno lifted him off the floor just a couple of inches and tossed him back onto the bed like he weighed nothing. Peter couldn’t pretend that in itself didn’t do something for him. In the moment that Juno took to simply stand over him and look, his stomach did something fluttery and Peter could think nothing but, “Well, this is how I die.” He welcomed his doom with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on Tumblr at [@princegabriel](https://princegabriel.tumblr.com) if you want to claim Bad Things Happen Bingo prompts or just see a video of a cute dog trying to greet some cows!


End file.
